Cargo
Cargo is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''partly based on the mission Shipwreck. Cargo is one of few maps in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II to have dynamic map elements. Containers in the center of the map ascend and descend continuously, obstructing players views designed to create more intense gun fights and for players to think tactically about moving around this area. The map has four elevated spots on the map, encouraging long-range battles. Layout Cargo consists of a circular central area that has shipping crates surrounding it, along with an office building opposite to the shipping crate area. The major lines of sight that surround the central area form a sort of triangle with corners at each side of the shipping crates and the office building. This makes Cargo a generally balanced map. Central area As mentioned before, the central area is dynamic. This not only changes the paths that can be taken in the central area but also when the crates are being moved by the crane, they can be used as a form of cover as they will often block out views of key points on the map - namely the office building and the two opposing piles of shipping crates that are often populated at the beginning of the match. Shipping crates The shipping crates form the southern area of the map and wrap around the sides of the central area. At each of the two sides, there are some crates that players can go on top of. Since these two areas are directly opposite each other, it is often where most of the initial fighting takes place. Since these two areas are decently far apart and also offer good sightlines over the central area and the office building, a long range weapon such as a sniper rifle or LMG would be useful if the player decided to spend time on top of either side of crates. While the tops of the shipping crates can possess good offensive benefits, there are flanking routes on either side. Due to this, Claymores, Bouncing Betties and Shock Charges are useful for holding these positions. Office building The office building provides a good overlook of the central area and also the aforementioned two areas of shipping crates, and also an overview to the northeastern part of the map. Likewise to the shipping crates, although it provides a good offensive position, it is very easily flanked from both sides. Gallery Cargo Flag Rush BOII.jpg|Gameplay on Cargo. Trivia *Most of the containers on the map say "III-Arc" a reference to Treyarch, the developers of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The outside of the ring on the crate lift is covered in solar panels. *Crates that are being lowered can crush players. *Most of the visible cargo in pallets is beer. The beer crates say "'A', because that's what we all say". *There are post it notes on a wall on the map that say "Zombies are coming". References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Maps